The present invention relates to an arrangement for actuating an automotive vehicle brake system of the type xe2x80x98brake-by-wirexe2x80x99, comprised of an actuating pedal and a travel simulator which cooperates with the brake pedal and whose simulator piston is in a force-transmitting connection with the actuating pedal and is preloaded by a spring, and which includes means of attenuating the movement of the simulator piston as a function of the actuating pedal travel.
An arrangement of this type is disclosed in EP 0 708 06 A1. The degree of attenuation of the prior art arrangement, which is mainly comprised of an actuating pedal, a travel simulator configured as a resiliently preloaded simulator piston, and a damper, may be varied as a function of the pedal actuating speed or the pedal actuating travel. The above mentioned publication, however, does not indicate any specific designs of the attenuating means which are responsive to the actuating pedal travel.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide means permitting an effective attenuation of the movement of the travel simulator piston as a function of the actuating pedal travel.
This object is achieved according to the present invention in that the simulator piston delimits a hydraulic chamber which is connected to an unpressurized pressure fluid supply reservoir by way of at least one variable flow resistance. A pleasant, normal pedal feeling is imparted to the vehicle driver during operation due to this measure.
Preferred aspects of the object of the present invention are listed in the subclaims 2 to 14.